This invention pertains to clock generators and, more particularly, to clock generators which are driven by a mechanically oscillating member.
In many optical scanning and recording systems, there is used a planar mirror which reciprocally rotates about an axis in its plane through a relatively small displacement angle so that a light beam fed to the mirror will trace a scan line on a record medium. For high resolution work, it is necessary to divide the scan line into constant length increments per unit time. Because of the oscillatory nature of the mirror rotation, its velocity is not linear and is, in fact, sinusoidal. Therefore, if one used a constant frequency clock to generate the pixels of the scan line, these pixels would not be uniformly spaced and distortion would be present in any image.